new_agefandomcom_es-20200213-history
New Age
thumb|275px|La espiritualidad New Age a menudo hace referencia a representaciones mitológicas de la Tierra, la Luna, entre otros. Como término hace alusión a la Era de Acuario. El New Age (Nueva Era) es un término que hace referencia a la venidera Era astrológica de Acuario. Se trata de un movimiento espiritual occidental que se ha desarrollado a partir de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Sus preceptos centrales han sido descritas como "aprovechando tanto las tradiciones espirituales y metafísicas de Oriente y Occidente e impregnarlos con influencias de la auto-ayuda, psicología de la motivación, salud holística, parapsicología, investigación de la conciencia y física cuántica. El New Age apunta a crear "una espiritualidad sin barreras o dogmas confinantes" que es inclusiva y pluralista. Sostiene una "visión holística del mundo", haciendo hincapié que la Mente, Cuerpo y Espíritu están interrelacionados entre sí, y que hay una forma de monísmo y unidad a través del Universo. Se trata de crear "una visión del mundo que incluye tanto a la ciencia y espiritualidad, abarcando una serie de ciencias convencionales así como otras formas de ciencia que son consideradas al margen. El origen del movimiento puede encontrarse en la atrología y alquimia medieval, tales como los escritos Paracelso , los intereses renacentistas en el Hermetismo, en el misticismo del siglo XVIII, como la de Emanuel Swedenborg, y en las creencias del magnetismo animal expuesto por Franz Anton Mesmer. En el XIX y principios del siglo XX, autores como Godfrey Higgins y los esoteristas Eliphas Lévi, Helena Blavatsky y George Gurdjieffarticularon historias específicas, cosmologías, y algunos de los principios filosóficos básicos que influirían en el movimiento. Se experimentó un renacimiento como resultado de la labor de personajes como Alice Bailey y organizaciones como la Sociedad Teofísica. Ganó un nuevo impulso en la década de 1960's, tomando influencias de las metafísicas, la filosofía perenne, la psicologí de la auto-ayuda y los diversos gurúes hindús que visitaron Occidente en la época. En la década de 1970's, se desarrolló un componente social y político. El movimento New Age incluye elementos de las tradiciones espirituales y religiosas que van desde el monoteísmoa través del panteísmo, pandeísmo, pananteísmo, y politeísmo combinado con la ciencia y filosofía Gaia ; particularmente la arqueoastronomía, astrología, ecología, ambientalismo, la hipótesis de Gaia, religiones ovni, psicología y física. Las prácticas y filosofías New Age a veces se inspiran en las religiones principales del mundo: el Budismo, Taoísmo, la Religión tradicional china, Cristianismo, Hinduísmo, Sufismo, Judaísmo (especialmente la Cábala), el Sijismo; con fuertes influencias de las religiones provinientes de Asia Oriental, Esoterismo, Gnosticismo, Hermetismo, Idealismo, Neopaganismo, Nuevo Pensamiento, el Espiritismo, la Teosofía, el Universalismo y la Sabiduría tradicional. Historia Orígenes El autor Nevill Drury afirmó que hay "cuatro precursores claves del New Age", quienes habían establecido el camino para muchos de sus preceptos generalmente aceptados. #'Emmanuel Swedenborg' (1688-1772), un científico sueco que después de una experiencia religiosa se dedicó al misticismo cristiano, creyendo que podía viajar al Cielo y al Infierno, además de comunicarse con ángeles, demonois y espíritus, y que publicó ampliamente sobre el tema de sus experiencias. #'Franz Mesmer' (1734-1815), quien había desarrollado un método de curación por medio de imanes, creyendo que había una fuerza conocida como "magnestimo animal" que afectaba a los seres humanos. #'Helena Blavatsky' (1831-1891), una de las fundadores de la Sociedad Teofísica, a trvés del cual ella propagó su movimiento religioso de Teosofía, que a su vez se combinaba una serie de factores religiosos orientales como el Hinduismo y Budismo con el elementos occidentales. #'George Gurdjieff '(1872-1949), fundador de la filosofía de la Cuarta Vía, a través del cual transmitió una serie de enseñanzas espirituales a sus discípulos. 220px-Emanuel_Swedenborg.PNG|Emanuel Swedenborg Franz-Anton-Mesmer.jpg|Franz Anton Mesmer 200px-Hpb.jpg|Helena Blavatsky gurdjief.jpg|George Gurdjieff Un quinto individuo a quin Dury identifica como una importante influencia del movimiento fue el hindú Swami Vivekananda (1863-1902), un partidario de la filosofía Vedanta que trajo primero el Hinduismo al Occidente a finales del siglo XIX. El término New Age se utilizó ya en 1809 por William Blake, que describió una próxima era de progreso espiritual y artístico en su prefacio a Milton, un poema diciendo: "... cuando la Nueva Era es libre de pronunciar, todo será bien situado...". Algunos de los elementos constitutivos del movimiento New Age aparecieron inicialmente en las corrientes metafísicas del siglo XIX: Espiritualismo, Teosofía, Nuevo Pensamiento, y también en los movimientos de medicina alternativa de la quiropráctica y naturopatía. Dichos movimientos tienen raíces en el Trascendentalismo, Mesmerismo, Swedenborgianismo, y varias tempranas tradiciones esotéricas -u ocultas- occidentales, como las artes herméticas de la astrología, magía, alquimía y Cábala. El término New Age fue usado en este contexto en el libro La Doctrina Secreta (1888) de Madame Blavatsky. thumb|left|200px|Primera edición de la revista The New Age (La Nueva Era) el 2 de Mayo de 1907.Una revista semanal del liberalismo y socialismo cristiano titulado'' The New Age'' (La Nueva Era) era publicado en 1894; que fue vendido a un grupo de escritores socialistas encabezados por Alfred Richard Orage y Holbrook Jackson en 1907. Entre los contribuidores estaban H. G. Wells, George Bernand Shaw , y William Butler Yeats; la revista se volvió un foro para la política, literatura y las artes. Entre 1908 y 1914, jugó un papel decisivo al encabezar el Avant-garde británico del Vorticismo hacia el Imaginismo. Orage conoció a P. D. Ouspensky, un seguidor de Gurdjieff, y en 1914 comenzó la correspondencia con Harry Houdini; se volvió menos interesado en la literatura y el arte, con un mayor enfoque en el misticismo y otros temas espirituales; la revista fue vendida en 1921. De acuerdo a la Universidad de Brown: La Nueva Era "... ayudo a dar forma al modernismo en la literatura y las artes desde 1907 hasta 1922". Desarrollo La popularización detrás de estas ideas tiene sus raíces en el trabajo de los escritores de principios del siglo XX, como D. H. Lawrance y William Butler Yeats. A inicios de los mediados del siglo, el místico y teólogo Edgar Cayce, fue una influencia fundamental sobre lo que más tarde sería llamado el movimiento New Age; él era particularmente conocido por sus prácticas en lo que algunos se refieren como canalización. El psicólogo Carl Jung era un defensor del concepto Era de Acuario. En una carta a su amigo Peter Baynes, de fecha 12 de agosto de 1940, Jung escribió un pasaje: : "Este año me recuerda al enorme terremoto del 26 d.C. que sacudió el gran templo de Karnak. Era el preludio de la destrucción de todos los templos, ya que un nuevo tiempo había comenzado. 1940 es el año en el que nos acercamos al meridiano de la primera estrella de Acuario. Es el terremoto premonitorio...". El ex-teósofo Rudolf Steiner y su movimiento Antroposófico son una influencia importante. El Neo-teósofo Alice Bailey publicó el libro El Discípulo en la Nueva Era (1944), que usó el término New Age en alusión a la transición de la Era astrológica de Píscis a Acuario. Si bien se presentaron alegaciones de prejuicios raciales en los escritos de Rudolf Steiner y Alice Bailey, Bailey fue un firme opositor del poder Axis; ella creía que Adolfo Hitler estaba poseído por las Fuerzas Oscuras, y Steiner subrayó la igualdad racial como un principio central para el pensamiento antroposófica y el progreso de la humanidad. Ninguno de estos elementos raciales de estas influencias han quedado como parte de la Sociedad Antroposófica así como en los seguidores contemporáneos de la soicedad; o bien no se han adoptados o rechazados. Otro uso temprano del término, fue hecho por el artista americano, místico y filósofo Walter Russell, quien habló en su ensayo El Poder a través del Conocimiento (1944) de: : "... esta filosofía de la Nueva Era del espiritual re-despertar del hombre... el propósito del hombre en esta Nueva Era es adquirir más y más conocimiento...". rudolf_steiner.jpg|Rudolf Steiner 220px-William_Butler_Yeat_by_George_Charles_Beresford.jpg|William Butler Yeats AliceAnnBailey.jpg|Alice Ann Bailey Images.jpg|Edgar Cayce Uso contemporáneo del término La subcultura que luego fue conocida como New Age ya existía ha principios de 1970's, basandose y adoptando ideas de la contracultura de 1960's. Dos entidades se fundaron en 1962: el Instituto Esalen en Big Sur, California y la Fundación Findhorn -un intento de comunidad que continua operando en la Ecovilla Findhorn cerca a Findhorn, Moray, Escocia -desempeñó un papel fundamental durante el período de crecimiento inicial del movimiento New Age. thumb|left|200px|The New Age Magazine (La Revista Nueva Era), publicada entre 1968 a 1971.El uso generalizado del término New Age se inició en los mediados de la década 1970's (reflejado en el título del boletín mensual en La Revista Nueva Era), "cuando un número creciente de personas ... comenzó a percibir una gran similitud entre una amplia variedad de 'ideas alternativas' y búsquedas, comenzaron a pensar que en ellas como parte de un solo movimiento. Es to probablemente influenció en varios miles de pequeños libros de metafísica y tiendas -de regalo- que cada vez se definían a ellos mismos como "librerías New Age". Como resultado de la gran escala de actividades de Covergencia Armónica en 1987, los medios de masa estadounidense popularizaron el término como una etiqueta para la subcultura espiritual alternativa, incluyendo prácticas como la meditación, la canalización, la sanación con cristales, la proyección astral, la experiencia psíquica, la salud holística, la vida sencilla y la ecología; o la creencia de fenómenos como los misterios de la Tierra, antiguos astronautas, vida extraterrestre, objetos voladores no identificados, círculos en los cultivos y la reencarnación. Varias publicaciones New Age aparecieron a finales de los años 1980 como Guía Psíquica (más tarde renombrado como'' Cuerpo, Mente y Espíritu''), La Revista Yoga, La Voz New Age, El Minorista New Age y la ReVisión NAPRA por los Editores New Age y la Alianza Minorista. Varios eventos claves ocurrieron, con la elevada conciencia pública sobre la cultura New Age: la producción del musical Hair: The American Tribal Love-Rock Musica''l (1967) con la canción de apertura ''Aquarius y su memorable línea: "Este es el amanecer de la Era de Acuario"; las publicaciones best-sellers Signos Solares (1968) y Señales de Amor (1978 de Linda Goodman; la re-publicación del libro Out of a Limb (1983) de Shirley McLaine, más tarde adaptado como una mini serie televisiva con el mismo nombre (1987); y la alineación planetaria "Convergencia Armónica" en el 16 y 17 de Agosto de 1987, organizado por José Argüelles en Sedona, Arizona, EE. UU. La demanda de los canalizadores Jane Roberts (El Material de Seth), Helen Schucman (Un Curso en Milagros), J. Z. Knight (Ramtha), Neale Donald Walsch (Conversaciones con Dios) (tenga en cuenta que Walsch niega ser un 'canalizador' y en sus libros evidencian que no es uno, aunque el texto surgió de un diálogo con una parte más profunda de sí mismo en un proceso comparable a la escritura automática), y Rene Gaudette (Los Maravillosos) contribuyeron al crecimiento del movimiento. Los trabajos relevantes del New Age incluyen a escritores como James Redfield, Eckhart Tolle, Barbara Marx Hubbard, Christopher Hills, Marianne Williamson, Deepak Chopra, John Holland, Gary Zukav, Wayne Dyer, y Rhonda Byrne. Mientras J. Gordon Melton, Wouter Hanegraaff, y Paul Heelas, han hecho hincapié en los aspectos personales, Marcos satén, Theodore Roszak, Marilyn Ferguson, y Corinne McLaughlin han descrito el New Age como movimiento socio-político basado en valores. Espiritualidad Mientras que el New Age carece de un sistema de creencias unficado, muchas prácticas espirituales y filosofías son bastante frecuentes entre los seguidores del movimiento. Estilo de vida La espiritualidad New Age ha dado lugar a una amplia gama de literatura sobre el tema y un nicho de mercado activo, con libros, música, artesanías y servicios de medicina alternativa disponible en tiendas, ferias y festivales New Age. Demografía thumb|200px|LOHAS, acrónimo inglés para el sector de mercado "Estilos de Vida de Salud y Sostenibilidad".Las personas que practican la espiritualidad New Age o que abraza el estilo de vida son incluídas en la demografía del sector de mercado Estilo de Vida de Salud y Sostenibilidad (LOHAS, Lifestyles of Health and Sustanibility), actualmente en una fase de crecimiento, relacionado con la vida sostenible, inciativas ecológicas, y generalmente constituído por un segmento relativamente rico y bien educado. El segmento de mercado LOHAS en el 2006 estaba estimado en 300 billones de dólares; aproximadamente un 30% del mercado de consumo estadounidense. De acuerdo con el New York Times, un estudio del Instituto de Mercado Natural demostró que en el año 2000, 68 millones de estadounidenses estaban incluídos dentri de la demografía LOHAS. El Sociologo Paul H. Ray, quien acuñó el término 'creativos culturales' en su libro Los Creativos Culturales: Cómo 50 millones de personas están cambiando el mundo (2000), afirma: : "Lo que estás viendo es una demanda por productos de la misma calidad que también son virtuosos". El New Age está fuertemente sexuado; la sociologa Ciara O'Connor argumenta que se muestra una tensión entre la mercantilización y el empoderamiento de las mujeres. Comunidad thumb|200px|Las definiciones sobre sostenibilidad a menudo se refieren a los 'tres pilares' de lo social, medio-ambiental y sostenibilidad económica.Algunos adeptos del New Age se dedican a vivir de manera simple y sostenible para reducir el impacto humano sobre los recursos naturales de la tierra; y evitan el consumismo. El movimiento New Age se ha centrado en la reconstrucción de un sentido de comunidad para hacer frente a la desintegración social; esto se ha intentado a través de la formación de comunidades inetncionales, donde las personas se reúnen para vivir y trabajar en un estilo de vida comunal. Salud holística Los practicantes de la espiritualidad New Age pueden usar métodos alternativa, incluyendolo o en lugar de la medicina convencional; mientras que algunos médicos convencionales han adoptado aspectos o el enfoque completo de la salud holística. La inetgración del movimiento Salud Holística en el Reino Unido es discutido por Maria Tighe. La inter-relación de la Salud Holística con el movimiento New Age es ilustrada en la descripción etnográfica de Jenny Butler Angel theraphy (Angeloterapia o Angelorapia) en República de Irlanda. Música La música new Age es pacífica y de varios estilos destinados a crear la inspiración, relajación y sentimientos pósitivos mientras se escucha. Los estudios han determinado que este tipo de música puede ser un componenete efectivo para el manejodel stres. El estilo comenzó en 1970's con los trabajos de grupos de jazz libre grabados en la disquera ECM; como Oregon, Paul Winter Consort, y otras bandas pre-ambientalistas; así como la música ambientalista de Brian Eno y el música de vanguardia clásica Daniel Kobialka. A principios de la década de 1970's, era principalmente instrumental con estilos tanto acústicos como electrónicos. La música New Age evolucionópara incluir una amplia gama de estilos provenientes de la música espacial electrónica (como la de Constance Demby) utilizando sintetizadores e instrumentos acústicos como flautas americanas nativas, tambores y cuencos de canto; además de sonidos de la música mundial para cantos espirituales provenientes de otras culturas. Movimiento social y político Mientras que muchos comentaristas se han centrado en los aspectos personales del movimiento, ester también tiene un componente social y político. El New Age como movimiento político se hizo visible en la década de 1970, alcanzó su punto cumbre en la década de 1980 y continuó hasta la década de 1990. En el siglo XXI el movimiento político evolucionó hacia nuevas direcciones. Fines del siglo 20 Después de la agitación política de los años 1960, muchos activistas en Norte América y Europa se desilusionaron con reformistas tradicionales e ideologías políticas revolucionarias. Algunos comenzaron la búsqueda de una nueva política que dieron especial importancia a temas como la conciencia, la ecología, personal y espiritual el desarrollo, la potenciación de la comunidad, y la unidad mundial. Un torrente de libros realizados por los pensadores del New Age reconocieron la búsqueda e intento de articular esa política. Según algunos observadores, el primero fue New Age Politics (Políticas de la Nueva Era) de Mark Satin. Originalmente apareción en Canadá en 1976. Otro libros que describen la política del New Age incluyen el Person / Planet (1978) de Theodore Roszak, The Aquarian Conspiracy (1980) de Marilyn Ferguson, The Third Wave (1980) de Alvin y Heidi Toffler, The Politics of the Solar Age (1981), The Turning Point (1982) de Fritjof Capra, New Genesis (1982) de Robert Muller, Megatrends (1982) de John Naisbitt, Global Mind Change (1988) de Willis Harman, The Celestine Prophecy (1993) de James Redfield y Spiritual Politics (1994) de Corinne McLaughlin y Gordon Davidson. Todos estos libros fueron publicados por grandes editoriales. Algunos se convirtieron en best-sellers internacionales. Por la década de los 1980's, las ideas políticas del New Age estaban siendo discutidas en diarios, periódicos y revistas establecidad de política en las grandes ciudades. Por otra parte, algunas de las propias publicaciones del New Age se dirigian regularmente hacia asuntos políticos y sociales. En EE. UU., los observadores señalaron el Leading Edge Bulletin, New Age Journal, New Options Newslette''r y ''Utner Reader. Otro periódicos incluyen New Humanity de Inglaterra, Alterna de Dinamarca, Odyssey de Sudáfrica y World Union de Sri Aurobindo Ashram, India. Al igual que con cualquier otro movimiento político, las organizaciones surgieron para generar apoyo popular a las ideas y posiciones políticas del New Age. En EE. UU. los comentaristas identificaron el New Age Caucus de California, el New Age Alliance, Planetary Citizens y el Self Determination: A Personal / Political Network (Auto-determinación: Una red personal / política) de John Vasconcello como organizaciones políticas New Age. Así que, en ocasiones, también los hicieron sus voceros. Puede que haya habido más organizaciones políticas New Age fuera de EE. UU.; escritores-activistas señalaron el movimiento Future in Our Hands ''(El Futuro en Nuestras Manos) en Noruega -que contó con 20.000 miembros de una población de 4 millones- como de los primeros movimientos europeos verdes, y el V''alues Party (Partido de Valores) de Nueva Zelanda. Aunque estos libros, publicaciones periódicas y organizaciones no hablaban con una sola voz, los comentaristas han encontrado que muchos de ellos sonaba temas comunes: *Nuestro mundo no refleja lo que somos en nuestro mejor momento. *Todos nuestros más significativos problemas políticos y sociales van al menos desde hace 300 años antes. *Por consiguiente, el sistema político necesita ser transofrmado, no sólo reformado, con la ayuda de una nueva teoría política apropiada para nuestro tiempo. *El holismo -ver como todo está conectado- es el primer paso en el camino hacia la creación de esa nueva teoría política *La eliminación de las categorías de "izquierda" y "derecha" es otra parte esencial de esa tarea. *El cambio social significativo requiere de cambios profundos en la conciencia; el cambio institucional no es suficiente. *Por encima de todo, la consciencia tiene que ser más ecologicamenete responsable, más femnista y más orientada hacia la unidad mundial compasiva. *Los valores deseables incluyen la no-violencia, la diversidad, el sentido de comunidad y un sentido de suficiencia. *El crecimiento y desarrollo humano, no el crecimiento económico, debe ser el objetivo primordial de la sociedad New Age. *La propiedad y control de instituciones es importante. Sin embargo, el tamaño de las instituciones es menos importante. Debemos alejarnos de los grandes gobiernos, las grandes corporacionesy otras instituciones en la medida en que mejora nuestras vidas. *Podemos comenzar este proceso entrelazando las estructuras